prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fawker7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Heller.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The image you add Where did you found the image you add to Prototype 2, where did you found it.Madnessreaver 18:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Heller's image Hey there, I recently noticed that you were the one who uploaded Heller's image. Do you still have the link to the site you found this at? If so, could you post the link on my talk page? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I meant the image to the right of this message. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 07:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, but the image used before is not from Radical Entertainment . Which is against the Image policy. I found that the image you have uploaded, has been edited by someone called Monsterobsesser and is considered Fan Art, hence I replaced the image. Now unless you can post a link showing that it was in fact made by Radical, the new image stays in the infobox. Sorry about this and Happy editing. (Need any help with your wiki, just ask. ) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 05:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :No trouble at all. And thanks for the link, I have added the image to the gallery. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 06:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Mercer Image The image is still here, I haven't delete it. It was just messing the page spacing. I'll format the page and add the image, don't worry.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Images Awesome images, mate. Where did you find it? 05:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, found it right here: http://www.alfabetajuega.com/ficha/i377/ps3/c3/prototype-2/ :) Fawker7 17:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Concepts I excel at Assassin's Creed images, but you my friend are the best in finding rare concept arts. Great job man.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, master! :-D Fawker7 03:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Collette's source Fawker any chance of linking to source of Collette's image? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, http://www.comingsoon.net/news/gamenews.php?id=85223 Fawker7 04:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Amaya and Collette And you beat me to upload the images, again.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 18:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, check your talk page, I left you a message. Fawker7 18:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Done and replied with another image that might interest and support Dana theory.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Concept Art I just wanted to know where you got the awesome concept art pictures. --ShenLong Kazama 09:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Activity How active are you here in a single day? -- 12:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : I come here several times a day.. you know, to see what's going on. Fawker7 18:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Early Blackwatch Where did you get the early Blackwatch soldier concept art picture? --ShenLong Kazama 20:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Man, If I tell you I've lost the link, would you believe it? Anyway, I'll look for it. Fawker7 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Man you got new pictures, where did you get them? --ShenLong Kazama (talk) 18:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately I couldn't find the link of the source of the early blackwatch concepts. Btw what new pictures do you mean? Fawker7 (talk) 22:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The new Alex Mercer picture. --ShenLong Kazama (talk) 15:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I find that one in the same place, but as I said, I lost the link. Fawker7 (talk) 07:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:About the game Just completed today and seems to lack the intrigue from the first game. :/ More combat less story in my opinion. And those tendrils made killing too easy, just when you are used to difficulty like Prototype, the second one seems easy to complete.. XD Would have liked a bit more detail in the story, with the side missions, like the first one, but that's just me and with only a few people left at Radical, doubt there will be a third one. Would have been nice to have more games in this genre. What did you think of the game?? -- 05:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I think it's because many people complained about the story - in general - of the original Prototype. was kinda something that a few people could understand.. even I found that a bit complicated to follow. I think they did a great job making a simple - but a good and remarkable story, because it's very easy to understand.. you want revenge for the death of your family, though through the path, you discover more about, you know, Blackwatch, Gentek and Alex's true intentions. Not even have to mention that now you can say that everything besides the campaign missions, is related to the main story, even the collectibles! I love that because you can keep doing side missions and still getting into the story without being disconnected of it. About the combat... I loved it! It's more "balanced" this time around imo, it makes the combat system from the first game look kinda frustrating XD But in general I loved the game. Would give it a 9/10. Everything looks better.. the graphics, the side content, the powers, the enemies.. very cool, though I expected the game to be a little more optimized for PCs. Even if you change it to low config, you don't get much visual difference, and the frame rate decreased a lot. Btw, i'm still sad about Radical. Hope the Prototype franchise meet a better future than we expect. And what about the battle with Mercer? What did you think of it? Fawker7 (talk) 08:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :To each his own, I believe. But, I still enjoyed the gameplay. Also, what do you think about us having fanon on this wiki? I am not certain we will have a lot of readers or writers, but worth a try.. -- 12:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :What is this? Fawker7 (talk) 18:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::A Fanfiction section in this wiki. User can write fanon about Prototype or about new characters. Here's a better example.. -- 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah.. got it! Well, why not trying to? XD Fawker7 (talk) 20:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC)